Injustice Society (New Earth)
Not satisfied with this outcome, the Wizard abandoned his fellow members in prison and re-organized the Injustice Society a few months later with new, less megalomaniacal members including the Fiddler, the Icicle, the Sportsmaster, the Huntress and the Harlequin. After recruiting the Harlequin, the Injustice Society learned that Green Lantern's "enemy" had no intention of joining the group. Instead, they learned from a diary she dropped, she intended to betray them. Followed covertly by the Sportsmaster, the Harlequin alerted the JSA to the villains' plan only to be felled with the heroes when the Sportsmaster launched a grenade in the form of a lacrosse ball. The Harlequin was thrown under a table by the blast and went undetected as the Sportsmaster lugged the JSA members out to captivity. When the Black Canary arrived later for membership induction, she found the ersatz villainess and together, the two were ambushed by the Icicle. Taken back to the Injustice Society headquarters, the two found the JSA brainwashed and working as slaves for the villains. Before they could join their comrades in slavery, the Black Canary revived the JSA and each member set off in pursuit of the individual ISW members, each of whom had targeted a national monument to steal. Unfortunately, the heroes had been subject to a post-hypnotic suggestion that would return them to a mindless state when they heard the snap of fingers. As each intercepted their target, the villains handily re-captured them and carted the heroes and the monuments back to their lair. To determine who had committed the best theft, the villains planned to ask a large crowd of captured Americans to judge them. To make sure the JSA was no longer a threat, they were dropped in their automaton state into a deep mine shaft along with the recaptured Harlequin and Black Canary. Trapped in the bowels of the earth, the heroines worked feverishly to convince the JSA of their true identities. With constant urging, the two convinced Green Lantern to employ his ring, freeing the JSA from their stupor. The team then rocketed up the shaft and confronted the ISW, who had reached a murderous level of frustration with their captive judges. Surprising the villains, the heroes quickly rounded up the team. The ISW was deposited in jail and Black Canary was then inducted into the Justice Society. After 1948, the activities of the formal organization as a whole are unknown. Many Society-members were active up until the 1950's, when they either retired or were captured. When some of the JSA heroes re-emerged to team up with the so-called "Super Squad", many villains became active again, though often in splinter groups such as the Crime Champions or the Injustice Gang. The Final Years In the 1970's, a few cases of the Injustice Society were recorded. When Earth-Prime comic book writer, Cary Bates found himself thrust into the Injustice Society's world, Cary contacted them to team-up and attack the JSA. - In another conflict, Icicle recruited Solomon Grundy and The Fiddler to form the short lived Injustice Gang. Though quickly defeated by the JSA/Super Squad team, this did not prevent Icicle from recruiting another "society" of villains to battle the JSA. This time the Injustice Society invaded the JSA HQ and managed to critically injure Hourman and kidnap Wildcat before being captured once again. - During one of the final cases, three members of the Injustice Society were intercepted by the spirit of Darkseid. The villains were taken to Apokolips to serve as Darkseid's strike force against the combined might of the Justice League, the Justice Society and the heroes known as the New Gods. Although the villains succeeded in resurrecting Darkseid, the dark lord turned on them and imprisoned them in a holding pit. After they were rescued, they joined the heroes to fight against Darkseid. - Splinter Groups The Injustice Society has largely disbanded. Many of the original members are deceased or retired due to old age. Splinter groups of former members, including Injustice Unlimited or the new Secret Society of Super-Villains have formed, but the Injustice Society itself is defunct. However, a new group of the Injustice Society was formed around an elder foe of Starman. The plans of Johnny Sorrow's new Injustice Society remains to be seen. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Bad Teams